Soaring Star
by Snowdrop Lynx
Summary: the third sequel of 'Little Star' and 'Floating Star', not recommended unless you have read at least one of those story. Well, Kuroro found himself had to deal with a series of hard work before achieving the thing he wants, pairing KuroxKura, CH 8 update
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

* * *

><p>Back at the place where he used to live before, Chrollo had actually realized he's seating on his own couch in his own house, which he lives with his little brother, Mocha.<p>

Upon seeing his brother under such condition, Mocha had known what's on his mind but decided to look normal and encourage himself to go forward.

"What is the matter brother? Why'd you look so sad and confused?", asked the midget kid softly, while positioning himself to sit at the side of his brother,

"I don't know Mocha, whether I could tell you about this or not, I'm your elder brother, not your little brother, I should've be the one you can lean on not the one who lean on you", replied him confusedly, nothing seem right in his head,

"But brother, you can't always count on yourself only, you have to share your mind with others too, or you'll going to asylum and leave me alone cause of your frustration you held alone", said the raven haired kid straight at his own brother, in such tone and the dangerous smile he had always used on,

"You right, but I still couldn't tell you", said the elder one sadly, his voice sounds as if this troubles really suffocating him, inside.

"Poor you brother, but, who else you could say to? Paku? Shal? Phinks? Feitan? Papa Frank? Machi? Shizu-san? Nobu? Uvo? Coltopi? Hisoka? Or Bono? Oh, I suggest it's not Bono, because he won't give you anything but those strangely sound he made", said the kid as he cheer his brother up,

"Alright, I'll tell you. Sorry Mocha, you always be my baby brother so far, so I didn't realize just how much time had passed until you told me those things", said him in return, his voice sound calmer,

"Ukh! I should've known!" grumbled the kid as he cranked his face up, "But…Tell me! Tell me! I won't tell anyone about this, I promised!", cried the kid as he plead his elder brother,

"Okay, here's the thing-", Chrollo started on his memory and thoughts,

"Do you know that I had a girlfriend that-",

"Happen to be Shalnark's cousin, Kurapika-san, right?", cut the kid off of his brother's sentence which frowned the elder one,

"How did you know?", asked him curiously, his eyes staring right at Mocha's blue eyes, really a pair of eyes that reminds him of the said girl that lead him felt breathless, suffocating.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Mocha seems to reminds another something that really makes him wants to shout to his brother, but he decided to hold it back and said things slowly instead, he just know how bad the heart of his brother had wounded, and as a good little brother who read minds, he won't let himself caused another wound at his brother's heart.<p>

"Well, your Stargate's classmates had told me since they saw me come in Shal's tow and moreover when Shal himself claimed me as your brother", said the kid calmly, his cleared blue eyes were staring at the floor uneasily, as if he felt really bad,

"How far did they have told you?", asked the raven-haired young man kindly, he even using his low tone as if he was afraid of barking at his own brother,

"Quite much, I suppose. But I obviously could tell by the moment I saw your picture smiling with her, it was happened before I was even born", said the little raven haired boy sadly, his mind just have thought how wonderful his brother's life could be if he just didn't born.

They're mother must have been lived, and if that single part was happened, none of these would have occurred, he (Chrollo's father red.) would not get married with another woman, and he (Chrollo red.) would not be parted with the girl he loves and he also wouldn't have to massacred the Kurutan and lose her.

"Don't say those things as if I would be happier if you didn't born Mocha, you are the best thing ever happen in my life", said the raven haired young man surely, in which way that has confused the little boy,

"Now you sound more like a father than daddy himself", replied the little boy confusedly, but in a second he let a smile out as if he's reassuring his brother that he's already cheered up,

_it should be me who cheer him up isn't it?_, asked Mocha to his mind which gave nothing as an answer in return.

"Perhaps I am, since raising you all this time let me feels how a father feels to raised his son without a mother", said the young man happily, he sounds like had cheered up by the conversation he had with his cute-too-small-little-brother.

* * *

><p>They both went silent as several minutes passed, but after it, Mocha comes a real investigative question,<p>

"So, how close you two exactly brother? I mean you and Shalnark's cousin", said; or rather asked the little raven haired boy, Chrollo let a sigh before he could afford any answer,

"Let say that she was my very first friend before everyone else, and I'm also known how's her family which is happen to be Shalnark's, but in fact, I didn't actually know that she's a Kuruta and she had a grandmother at the Rukuso Village, she didn't tell me that far _yet_, I suppose", said the young man clearly, in a tone that much could be determined as a quite sad as he realizes how he had just barely know a little about the girl he remembered he knows all about her,

"Brother, I'm actually had met Kurapika-san at the hunter exams", said the little boy suddenly, which has successfully froze his brother at his spot,

"How could you didn't tell me about it?", asked the elder worriedly, no scratch that; obviously, it's curiously

"Well, first, you never ask. And second, I've just known from B-class's member about the same Kurapika which has a definitely different gender and actually is your girlfriend", replied the little boy honestly, his usual puppy eyes were traded with a pair of big blue innocent eyes,

"And I thought that I need a very serious confirmation since it'll gonna be too twisted if I say about Kurapika-san to you but ends up they're both are two very different persons", Mocha continued his tell-tale to his brother who listened to all the words seriously,

"From what you've just said, I bet you have already got the confirmation, so when did you get it?", asked the elder shortly after a series of lengthy explanation,

"When Ryodan had started a big blows at the York shin's auction back then-", the kid respond with a guilt tone,

"I had a rendezvous with her", he continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Way Back**

* * *

><p>Kuroro found himself lately had always resting on his own couch, doing nothing but breathe and swallowed his own thoughts, his mind continued on figuring the way to get that 'other' self of her out of hers, and bring her back to the way she was.<p>

Mocha had his heart trembling over seen his brother the way he is lately, something had crossed his mind,

_I'll help him figured a way to solve this as he always lend me his strength to solve my problems_, he thought as he sneaks silently behind the couch to the front door, open it slowly as if he was afraid of making noises that'll make his brother brought back to reality.

Soon, as he's already on the outside of the house they've been lived, he took his cell phone out and clicking some numbers that belongs to the punk-boyish-brunette-girl named Illumina.

Once he had reached her at the other place, he greeted her,

"Lu, do you know about some guardian things?" Asked Mocha on the phone,

"Quite, depending on what do you want to know" replied the girl firmly,

"I want to know if there's a way to kick the guardian out of someone whose being possessed by the guardian" came Mocha's respond quickly,

"Hmmm…let me guess, it's about your brother's someone special isn't it?", said the girl in interrogating tone in her voice,

"How'd you know it?" the little raven haired man asked curiously, his mind began to wonder what made this girl always know what he really means though she's not a mind reader like him,

"Well, just came cross my mind", replied the girl again as she may state that she won't explain the detail even if he asked it with his life in risk,

"Okay, you right. And..do you have an answer?", said him calmly, knows that this would go as good as it has sounded now,

"To be honest, yes. But I'll tell you the whole things at school, see you!", said the girl before she hang the phone up the next second, made Mocha felt a little grumbled, like a childish kid has to be.

However, what Mocha didn't know is that while they having the phone conversation, Lulu had been threatened by the said person, Kurapika.

* * *

><p>"What..do..you..want?" asked Lulu while trying her best to keep breathing as she's being choked by the blonde older girl,<p>

"Don't try to reveal the way unless you want to die with him" said Kurapika (actually it's her guardian) harshly on the younger brunette,

"It won't do the threat, Miss-not-Kurapika-san", replied the brunette strongly in her seem to be choked voice,

"How do you know, Illumina?", asked the blonde dryly,

"Your eyes. You are a Kuruta and I suppose that now you're not in a very good mood, but your eyes wasn't turn scarlet", said Lulu firmly even when she had been choked to almost dead,

"It's-",

"Because only Kurapika-san's consciousness that could made her physical eyes burned into the scarlet one, right?", cut the girl proudly, which is successfully make the bull gone mad,

"Unfortunately, yes-", said the blonde coldly,

"But that also a reason why you should be disappear first-" said the blonde while keep choking on her neck, suffocating the brunette tightly right until she's passed out,

"And stay out of it ", came her coldly voice as she took the brunette on her back and disappear in the dark of shadow in her room.

* * *

><p>Just as they arrived at the Nostrade's, she placed the brunette on her bed in Kurapika's room, tied her to the bed and shut her mouth so she won't escape or making any strange noises.<p>

With that, she went back to Angela's room, laid on her bed tiredly.

Accidentally, she sleeps until the morning comes and she woke up quickly to found that it's almost 7 am in the morning.

Shocked, she rushed to the shower and took it.

Then, she dressed herself up with Stargate Academy's uniform and those wig and make-ups before she rushed to the dining room to have breakfast.

Unfortunately, she had accidentally passed the woman who she knows she has to avoid named Senritsu.

Once they've passed each other, Senritsu had felt something wrong had happen to the blonde young girl that made her heartbeat sounds very different from what she's used to be,

_I had to check on her later_, murmured her before she decided to walk down the hallway to her room.

Unknown to Senritsu, the possessed-self of Kurapika could figured out what she's just thought about and gave a smirk in return,

_so you think you know her that well? I supposed you had to think twice before had it on your mind Senritsu_, thought the young girl proudly, before she's heading straight way to the dining room.

* * *

><p>At the dining room, she founds Neon already seated on her seat, swallowing her breakfast which is happened to be continental breakfast.<p>

When she's seen Angela at her view, Neon greets her,

"Ange, what took you so long? Come quick, we're almost late", said the pink haired girl worriedly, just as she also seen the watch on her wrist,

"Okay, I'm having it in the car", replied Kurapika calmly, she made it sounds as if there's nothing special on her.

During the way into the car, Kurapika had passed a mirror, but it's not a normal reflection of herself that she's saw, it was Kurapika original self whose stuck on the other side of the mirror,

"Be quiet Kurapika, you're too weak to avenge us, so let me do this and just watch from your safely place", murmured her in a low tone that sounds almost like a whisper to the mirror, which is granted by some knocking from the other side,

"This is wrong, you don't know anything about them, so you have no right to avenge", claimed the girl in the mirror,

"No, I know everything from the moment before you even born, I even know why'd you lived with your Grannie instead of your parents", replied the young blond from the front side of the mirror, which is successfully turn the other girl froze on her spot,

"Yes, Kurapika, I know everything you didn't and I'd like to tell you about it all if you promised to stay quiet and be a nice shadow of mine", she continued before she's walking ahead and leaves the real Kurapika in her frozen state,

"Everything…about me", she murmured to herself from the shade of the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reason**

* * *

><p>As Mocha woke up in the morning, he felt something would go bad, wasn't as it planned.<p>

The moment he's going inside the shower, it comes more chilling on his bones like there is something really bad, and it's going to occurred really soon, so he decided to took the short shower and rushed to his elder brother in the dining room,

"Mocha, what made you rushed in such an hour? It's not even 7 am already", said the raven haired young man whose now looks more comforted than last night,

"I don't know myself Brother, but I guess something bad had happened to someone closed to me", replied the little boy worriedly, his facial expressions were never been this worried state so far Chrollo had known him, so this thing would be an important one,

"Alright, we're going to school early today if you wish. And one more thing-", said Chrollo calmly,

"Do you had a promise today?", asked him curiously but enough to triggered Mocha's memory of a promise he had made last night,

"Oh my God, Lulu-", came the kid's respond of the statement his brother's had just said, in his head, he's definitely sure that something would get on his way of solving the problems about his brother's girlfriend,

_could it be-_, he thought as he remembered that now his dealing with a supernatural creature called guardian that possessed on someone's body.

Felt like everything won't go smooth today, Mocha had decided to not tell the whole things to his brother,

"She must've been waiting for me, we had a group work to do this morning", lied Mocha firmly, at this Chrollo's only gave a slight frown before he said,

"Okay, we're going to school", and started his car to rushed to the school immediately.

As them both arrived at school, Mocha quickly going to his class and started to dialed Lulu's number as he didn't see her in class, but once he found no answers from the girl, he knows that it definitely had indicated something bad had happen before him and that was what he should've been aware of, knowing what kind of things he's dealing with.

* * *

><p>However, in Chrollo's class the situations also gone quite bad, reasons: first, Neon had joined the class, and second, he felt no longer familiar with the aura Kurapika had made towards him, it simply made him felt an urge to just get the hell guardian out of his favorite blonde, the one he wants to return back to Hibiki family, and also the one he wants to protect from any possible harm.<p>

For once in a while he tried to spare the blonde his glance, but she grant him with a murderous glare every time they're eyes met, and it somehow create a thrilled sensations on him.

"Why'd bother to looking at me that way, Lucilfer-kun?", asked the blonde as soon as she got a chance,

"Because you are Kurapika, not Angela", replied him amusedly in a low tone that could be heard for both of them only, somehow he had decided to play a little prank at this guardian self of Kurapika whom he guess might have a powerful grudge against him.

"I am indeed Angela Seaver, the cousin of Neon Nostrade, just what made you think I'm your passed away girl?", she said furiously, her gestured had shown how she was trying badly hard just to let herself play clean in her vengeance,

"Do you think I still lack of knowledge to recognized my dear girl?", he asked the blonde back, something twitch his mind to do the said things as he realize that the girl in front of him had her guard up,

"Oh yes, I forgot that you two had already met up-", she responded in a could-be-said-as-mocking tone in her soft pitch voice,

"But you can say she won't coming back unless you want to die for her return", continued the blonde before she started to walk away in his daze, but she stop short after and turn her back,

"You should think about this offer SERIOUSLY", she added before she turn again and return to her seat. Upon hearing this Chrollo had his own opinion,

"It is me who wants her to return back, so I have to figure a way but that", murmured him to his own mind.

* * *

><p>Somewhere over the school at the different time actually, specifically in Kurapika's used-to-be-room in Nostrade's manor, a young brunette had just opened her eyes up and quickly realizes where she is now and also why she's here, but once she found herself tightly bounded to the bed, she started to thought of a way to release herself,<p>

"Damn it! Why'd I have to be bounded this way", murmured her since her mouth was also covered.

Fortunately, the sound she makes had attracted someone who's accidentally passed the hallway in front of the room's door, named Senritsu, the musician hunter whose indeed a very sensitive's hearer.

As she heard a strange very low sound, she felt suspicious, wondering what's inside the room that should have been locked up except for _one person_, Kurapika.

Trusting her own instinct and curiosity, she decided to open the door slowly and found something strange, the door that should've been locked by Kurapika was unlocked, as if the blonde girl had forgot to lock it and that fact had also triggered her minds to remember something that happened some days earlier.

Back then, when Kurapika started to play as Angela Seaver for the first time, she had seen her (Kurapika red.) had locked the door with her key before they go to her new room as Angela, and that one strange fact had knocked her back to realize that her blonde comrade might have secretly planned something that not sounds good.

"Senritsu, what are you going to do with my room?", a sudden voice come over from the blonde who actually came from nowhere and now had stood firmly at her spot,

"Akh, it's nothing, believe me", replied the woman awkwardly upon seeing her blondie comrade,

"Oh, I see-", said the blonde girl short cold as she walks from her spot to the door,

"Kurapika?", came Senritsu's voice which stop the blonde from her way, "Yes, what is it?", the blonde spun on her heels to face her motherly comrade,

"Something bothers me-", she said confusedly as she seen on Kurapika's brown contacts,

"Your heartbeat-", she continued blankly, "Sound differently, are you really Kurapika?", she finally mention all her wants even when she's afraid of hurting her blonde comrade,

"I am Senritsu..no I am not, and if you ever concern about _her_ well being, you should just shut up and stay still as if nothing ever happens", replied the young blonde rudely as it may sounds,

"Her, who do you mean by her, Kurapika?", asked Senritsu in bewilderment and a very confused and also worried all in the tone of her voice,

"Hear this, I am not officially Kurapika, she's here-", said the young blonde as she pointing on herself, "As a shadow of my heart, or simply as the other self of me which now on a cold sleep", she continued her explanation surely, and it was very good indeed to make the red haired woman felt uneasy and somehow suffocated,

"Who are you exactly?", asked the woman worriedly,

"Obviously, I am Kurapika's guardian but now I am an avenger whose trying to do my vengeance using Kurapika's body since she was going to let her armor down to this Chrollo guy who had massacred her, I mean OUR tribe brutally for our sacred eyes", said her angrily as she just had to pointed her every intentions out to this woman for some reasons she needs to know,

_is it because Kurapika was very honest to this woman?_, asked her to herself,

"Isn't because she loves him from all of her heart", replied the woman precisely, which triggered the blonde to blurt out,

"YOU WERE JUST THE SAME WAY AS-",

"Her? Yes, because I'm on her side not on your tribe's side", said Senritsu firmly cutting her sentence off, in which has its way to put the blonde girl on her nerves,

"YOUU-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mirrored**

* * *

><p>After the conversation with Senritsu, Kurapika walks furiously into her 'Angela' room,<p>

_damn that b****h, I swear I'm going to make her pay for it someday, after that Spider guy_, swore her in her mind, as she dropped on the room's door, she open it slowly and walks in.

As she got inside, she was greeted with a serious glare from the girl in the mirror, namely Kurapika, of course, the real one.

"What have you done to them? Don't you think I couldn't see?", snapped her furiously to the person who used her body,

"Same here, what do you think I've felt? Seeing you let your armor down for that evil you called angel?", stroke the girl back, froze the blonde inside the mirror, but she found something had popped in her mind suddenly and brought her back,

"Aren't you going to do the same? If it's for your beloved ones? And one more thing-", she paused awhile to sighed,

"It's my life, so it is up to me whatever I want to do? Whoever I fell for? And nothing goes on you because your life has already done years ago", hissed the young blonde bravely, as if she has no other chance but this to speak for herself,

"I see, so now you tried to against me little blondie?", said the guardian in a challenging tone, somehow she thought she would made the girl scared, but..she wrong,

"Indeed I am, why should I scared to the likes of you?", replied the young blonde with a serious tone, no sign of fear in her voice as well as in her face,

"You, how could you possibly still alive?", barked her that confuse the blonde in the mirror, seriously,

"Who do you mean?", asked the blonde innocently as she really had no idea of who the blonde had claimed as 'still alive', but again, another think had suddenly crossed her mind, however this time she decided to wait for the other blonde's respond before she could utter her mind.

The blonde in the real which is happen to be the guardian, dramatically shocked as she seen someone who appears to be dead, in between her speechless mode, she absent-mindedly said something she would regret,

"Ka..Rin-", said the blonde stammered which click the younger blonde's mind of someone she knows only a little bit,

"What's wrong with her?", asked the younger blonde as she looks more curious at the time. As the guardian heard the words from the mirror, it successfully triggered her memory to remind something in the past that she forgot for so many years.

* * *

><p><em> On a cloudy day after a heavy rain, Rukusu Village were shocked upon knowing that a young man had decided to go out of the border, but they could only give an awe as they watch him going over the village, some of them had chattered about the goodness and the others gossiping the young man's life. <em>

_ This young man was decided to go out of the box by traveling across the village he used to lived, day by day had passed and turn to weeks, then months. _

_After a series of hard work, this young man finally tomb his feet on a land called Stargate, the most knowable city which he used to know through his books, upon stepping on this big city, he found himself jobless, moneyless, and very close to the deadline of his promised self convincing . _

_That time, he knows he had to prove himself as a better man to his ex-girlfriend who left him for his brother, that he could pay a visit to the Stargate city, but he had no money left in his pocket since he had to spend it all to get on this city. _

_So he decided to sit at a bench in a park nearby, reading his journey's note. _

_"Ton-chan?", suddenly a voice of a girl coming from his back, when he turn around, he found a beautiful young lady with a long goldy locks that flapped due to the breeze of the noon, he felt somehow frozen just by looking on her facial features that consist a pair of round angelic blue eyes, a pointed small nose, and her pinkish lips over her fair skin, however, once she saw him, her round cheeks grow red as she blushed, _

_"Oh sorry, I thought you were my brother", said the girl embarrassedly while looking down to hide her blushing cheeks, _

_"Do your brother's look like me?", asked the young man politely, _

_"Not really, it's just that your body posture somewhat similar-", she claimed as she realize her mistakes, _

_"Can we introduce ourselves? My name is Karin", said the blonde girl with her genuine smile towards her new acquaintance, _

_"I'm Chiaki", replied him shortly,_

_ "Chiaki? What a cute name for a person like you", replied the girl mockingly, _

_"What do you mean by that, and your brother?", asked the young man again, as polite as he could since he knows that judging by her appearance, this girl must have come from a noble family, _

_"Sorry about that, my brother name's Anthoni, oh yes! Silly me, how could I forgot he had a summer camp by now", said her while knocked at her head, _

_"What makes a girl who somehow look like coming from a big mansion like you coming over here I wonder?", asked the young man after some minutes passed in silence between them, _

_"Oh, I'm just walking home from my work place, what about you?", said the blonde, _

_"Well, I'm searching for a job, but found none so I decided to sit here", said the young man again, _

_"I see, hey! You can also work at my place! We're run out of employee now, especially the boys", replied the blonde cheerfully as she heard the words 'search for a job' from her new acquaintance, _

_"Especially the boys, why?", asked Chiaki curiously as he found that this girl was offered him a job that run out of boys employee, _

_"Hmmm…it's because they're almost graduates, so they're quit from the job", said the young blonde calmly as she may try to persuade the young man who sits beside her at the park bench, _

_"Graduates? Is your workplace for students?", said the young man curiously, somehow he begun to felt excited to work at the place the blonde's had said, _

_"Well, not really but most of us are students", replied the blonde girl shyly as she may never had a slight idea that her offer would be accepted,_

_"Alright then, where could I sign up?", said the young man spiritedly as he started to think about his future plans, work, had some salary, go home, and prove himself to Akisa, the girl; I mean his fiancée who dumped him for his elder brother, just because it was his brother who will become the tribe successor, not him._

_At the end of that day, Karin had gave a number to Chiaki, a number that she claimed as her boss number, _

_"Called him at noon, when his not busy", said the blonde before she left to work, claimed to be late if she stays. _

_What he didn't understand was that Karin should just ask him to go with her to her workplace, instead of giving him a number and left for work. _

_The following day, Chiaki had decided to call the number from where he lived, not to mention he was living in a small room outskirt the city, still expensive enough to drain all the money in his pocket for staying about a week, and that is the reason why he had to work, cause he also had a life to go. _

_Then after the forth trial, someone had finally pick the phone up, _

_"Hibiki Convenience Store, who am I speaking to?", greet the man who according to his voice about late forties, but still sounds calming, _

_"Hello, my name is Chiaki, I got the number from a girl who works here named Karin", replied him as polite as possible, maybe even more polite than his conversation with Karin herself yesterday, _

_"Oh, I see. So you have intend to work here too, Mr. Chiaki?", said the manager with his baritone voice,_

_ "Yes, I'd love to, but, where is this store anyway?", replied him slowly, _

_"Oh, wait at the central park, someone named Dewey will come to pick you up at 4 pm", replied the manager before he greets and hang the phone up, _

_"Hibiki..? that was the richest family ever lived in this big city, the salary must be nice, I will thank Karin for the information", murmured him as he still thought about his soon-to-be-days, it would be nice, to say to both his brother and Akisa, how he had go out of the box and be a successful person, even more than his brother._

_ As he got to the central park, as promised, a man named Dewey had picked him up and kindly explain to him about the whole direction to the store. When he got at the said store, he was greeted by the man whom he thought was the one he calls yesterday from his voice and also one other person who was appeared as his senior at the work field, of course it's Karin herself._

* * *

><p><em> Days, weeks had passed since that day, and both Chiaki and Karin was fell for each other, and also getting closer, until the day when Chiaki had decided to return to his homeland because it's the promised day, and he also wants Karin to go with him.<em>

_ "Chiaki-kun?", said Karin one day, suddenly when they're in the middle of conversation, _

_"What is it Karin-san?", replied him curiously, _

_"I want to tell you something-", she swallowed her saliva before she continued, "About myself", she gave a mental state at her last words, _

_"About you? What is it?", he begun to act more curious as he heard those from her,_

_ "I am..my name is..Karin Hibiki", said her finally, a little stammered and enough to shock out the other party, _

_"Why don't you tell me earlier? And we're even already met your family, are they really yours?", he asked a little worry as he quite surprised and shocked, _

_"Indeed they are, but we really wants to work hard, that's why we barely used our family names", she said calmly as she looks at him in bewilderment, as if she was afraid to make him mad, _

_"Thank you for your honesty Karin, but..I still wonder why'd you want to go out with me instead of your parents colleague's kids?", he asked seriously and curiously, _

_"Well, it's simple, because I love you"._

* * *

><p><em> Not so long after, both of them had decided to go to Rukusu Village. <em>

_At first, they were greeted warmly and everyone was happy. Then when both of the lovers decided to get married, _

_"Mother, I want to marry Karin", said him seriously, his mother, however, only spun her heels awhile then turn back,_

_ "Well, you know the rules, right? No marrying outsiders", said his mother firmly, while her eyes were stick to the shelf that she's been cleaned, _

_"Dear mother, I had no care about this tribe's ridiculous rules after it took Akisa from me, so I'll marry her even if it against the rules", said him deadpan, he had made his mind up to not letting go of this wonderful lady who keeps her warm smile even when he murmured Akisa's name in front of her, saying that she won't bother with his past and love, she just love him and wants to stay by his side even if it'll took her whole breath to defend herself from the pain of loving a man who still love his past lover. _

_And so it is, both of them got married, stays in the village, until Karin found herself pregnant. _

_Chiaki knows how the villagers would treat his soon-to-be-born-child so he decided to go to Karin's homeland instead of stayed in the village. _

_Of course, his mother was totally against it, especially when she knew that her other daughter-in-law (Akisa red.) couldn't borne a baby of her own, no scratch that, **the whole tribe** was against the idea since the baby would be the only legacy to the chief's family. _

_Chiaki was persistent with his mind, but Karin herself was the one who convince him to stay with her sweet words, whom she knows she's totally in it. _

_But as they're getting near to the labor day, it was the Hibiki themselves who was concern about the baby's safety and decided to brought Karin to Stargate for a better treatment, and Chiaki, whose already half-hearted to stays in the village, was gratefully go with the idea._

* * *

><p><em> When the baby was several months, she was taken to the village, and the whole tribe was very happy to see their future leader, even if it's she. <em>

_But the family didn't stay long so they're going back, but in the middle of the way, there was an incident that took the parents lives away for the sake of their one-year-old daughter, and it happens near the village so the villagers were the one who save the baby and gave her to her grandmother to be raised._

_ But it only goes on about three years, because the Hibiki found out about the death of their daughter, and her brother was the one who came to ask for the baby, _

_"I'm so sorry, but there is a testament from Chiaki-niisama and Karin-neechan, that the baby will stay with us in Stargate", said Anthoni calmly, he's already informed about how persistent the villagers are from Chiaki himself, but he's already promised his brother-in-law that if something happens to them and both of them couldn't raised their daughter, he'll be the one to take the responsibility over it, and now with his wife's agree since she always wants to had a daughter, he had decided to fulfill his brother-in-law wished to took a good care of his only daughter._

_ "No, my Chiaki will let me raised his baby if that witch didn't interfere", said the old woman persistently, she didn't want to lose any of her legacy after her husband's death and also the death of her eldest son and his wife, then the death of her youngest child and also his wife. But the Hibiki (with a little force) had successfully took the baby with them, the baby of a blonde girl named **Kurapika**._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** : sorry for too long passing, I hope you could enjoy this like the other chapters, reviews were needed so please lend me your strength from those reviews._

_one more thing** DO NOT LEFT THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT ANY REVIEWS**_

_Big Thanks to** Reesmene-san **for the passing's idea, thank you dear friend~~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: News**

* * *

><p>Found himself resting on his couch, already done and finished and even outdated.<p>

So now Chrollo had decided to bury himself in his own library, in order to search about the information to get the guardian hell out of his story with his dear blondie.

Then he realize how long it has been since his last time doing this, and that was the reason why it was hard enough to found the book he wants, even when he remembers having one of it in his collections.

A moment before he already asked Shalnark to come and watch over Mocha in order to keep him out of this dusty library due to his asthma, and now that he was alone in the flood of book covers the whole floor and every one of the library's furniture, he was started to get confused with all those collections he had, but once he remembered about his dear blondie, the confusion was exchanged with a spirit to regain her back once more.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mocha and Shalnark had discuss over the certain issues,<p>

"Shal, what if your cousin's still alive?", asked the little boy as he started to bring the topics up,

"I'll be happy to hear that, but is it true?", replied the sandy blonde young man cheerfully but curiously at the same time,

"It is, but she's been possessed by her guardian now", said Mocha, rather explained the summary of situation to Shalnark,

"Really? Why don't you let me know sooner?", asked Shalnark as he getting whether happy or excited to know that his beloved cousin-who-somehow-like-his-own-sister-and-treat-him-like-a-mother were still alive,

"Because it still need confirmation here and there until it settled, you are my best friend, how could I possibly get your hopes up one second and let you down the next second counts", replied Mocha honestly, as Shalnark seen Mocha's reaction to this, he let a smile curved on his lips and stroking the little boy's hair kindly,

"There, there, thanks for your consideration, Mocha, I really appreciate it though", said Shalnark warmly, upon hearing this, Mocha could only gave a child-should-be react,

"Well, Shal, now that you have known that's she still alive, you wouldn't hate my brother anymore, right?", asked the little child sadly,

"Actually Mocha, I already forgive him since I saw him break down as much as I am years back", replied Shalnark kindly,

"Wait a second? Did you say something about 'possessed by guardian' things? How's my cousins now?", asked him as he remembered something that mentioned by Mocha not too long ago,

"I did say so, actually I want to know if you know something about this guardian", Mocha asked back calmly but curiously towards his friend, his eyes even shows the curiosity's gesture,

"Hmmm…let see-", Shalnark posed like a thinking man, his mind tried to triggered the memory he has with her, and suddenly a little fact crossed his mind,

"I remember something, about her-".

* * *

><p>It has been two hours since his started this action and he's now had his hand on the book he was search for and decided to put it somewhere on his personal desk so that he could clean the library and put all the books on the floor back in they're shelves.<p>

Once the library had settled as it was before, he rushed to the living room where he found the two younger boys were sitting nicely and about to say something that he's interrupting,

"Her guardian", continued Shalnark after seeing his Danchou and froze awhile before he decided to continued his speech,

"What is it?", asked Mocha with more curiosity, as for Chrollo, he had seated himself nicely near the two boys as he also wants to know about this guardian who possess his dear girlfriend,

"The guardian inside of Nee-chan was named Akisa, at first I didn't know a thing about a woman named Akisa so I thought she was Nee-chan's other personality, but then-", he inhaled and gave a sigh,

"I asked my dad if he knows about Nee-chan relatives named Akisa and he told me about a woman named Akisa whose happen to be Nee-chan's auntie from her father's side", explained Shalnark rather shortly,

"She was Nee-chan's father past lover who was admitted to my aunt, which is Nee-chan's mom, that she hates her for making him forget about her", Shalnark narrated the story that he heard from his mother, which is successfully turn the attention on both raven haired brothers, however, in inside, both of them had a different way to see the short narrative from they're point of view,

_and what made her hate me that much?_, Chrollo thought as he heard the story,

_so it was her auntie, I believe there is something that makes her hated brother so much and it may be about the tribe's issues_, come Mocha's thought as he see the first part of the whole story,

"So Shal, what do you think made your Nee-chan's guardian really against us?", asked the little raven kid curiously, the other party, however, frowned awhile before he felt something was triggered in his mind,

"Well, from what I know so far, Akisa-san's parents were killed in the massacred, I guess, and if it's true, it was more than enough for a reason to hate us", replied Shalnark kindly to the raven brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: My World**

* * *

><p>"Kuroro!", exclaimed a female voice behind him, a familiar one, he spun on his heels to see who it was, and rather to be shock to see whose on the walks-a-half-runs pace behind him.<p>

It was still morning on the school gate, and he had to stop a while to give a chances for that someone to keep up with.

"I'm…glad-", said the figure again, panted as if had been running all the way down to the school gate from her place.

She stop to took a little breath a little, it seems she had been run very hard to do so, Kuroro couldn't help but to chuckle once he saw her and what she was doing right at the moment, upon seeing it, she glared cynical at him,

"What? Is that so funny?", hissed the person before him,

"Not exactly, anyway-",

"Ain't happy to see me?", replied her irritated, as if she thought he was making fun of her like those time behind,

"Who said that? Of course it's good to see you but…how come?", said the raven haired young man who appears to be surprised by such a question,

"It's a long story", replied the person shortly, he gave her a smile and took her hand, then both of them walks to the cafeteria, and take a seat on the little corner,

"Now I have time and we have a place", replied him gently, she pouted and gave a sigh,

_I should've know_, cursed the young blonde named Kurapika to her own mind.

* * *

><p>She let herself reminded the moment that occurred last night, on her own room after a long-way-down catfight with a woman named Akisa that took her body for her own advantages, she look down on the mirror to saw the other self of her,<p>

"You see Oba-san, this is my world, and please let me lived it at least", begged the young blonde in an almost-mental-breakdown-mode, she even almost burst into tears of pessimistic since dealing with the woman might took her whole life into it and that she could never be with the person she loved anymore as herself, but, to her surprised, the old lady in the mirror looked down at her and said,

"I thought I was doing this for you, but yet, I know it's all about my regression", which brought back the cheered smile at the blonde's face, and on the next second count, she feel like she gets her control back, and was very pleasured,

"Thank you, Oba-san", said her happily.

* * *

><p>"So that's it?", said the raved haired young man in front of her,<p>

"Indeed, what more should I tell you?", replied the blonde rather in her hot-blooded-mode-on, leaving the young man to chuckled (again, I might say),

"What so funny about?", snapped the blonde,

"No, it's not about that, I'm just kind of glad you're back to yourself again, that's all", replied him that successfully gave a slight blush on her face,

"Wh…what…I mean, why are you said so?", said her as she felt her face were getting hotter, deep down in her chest, her heart was beating very fast that she couldn't control it, almost like her heart was about to explode if it's not getting slower.

On his side, just seeing her this way almost burst him into laugh again but he held it back, just to not ruined the atmosphere that has been created at their surrounding, instead, he holds her hand that was on the top of the table, gave her another shock and was another blushed on her pale cheek,

"Let's go to the class, princess", asked him to the blonde, gently as it may sound but was enough to embarrassed her for more,

"Why'd you call me that way, anyway?", she said with her head down, unwanted to reveal the blush that has been spread along her fair face,

"I've just remember that I've used to call you princess when we were little", replied him.

* * *

><p>When the lunch break comes, Kurapika immediately headed to her cousin's class, she knew how herself had been missed him so much, and yet, she could no longer bear it now that everything had settled,<p>

"Shal!", exclaimed her once she saw him walking away from the class, and was gradually reached the person who was happy to heard the voice of his cousin that much more look like her own sister, so he's turn his back to see his dearest cousin on his peripheral vision,

"Nee-chan, how'd you return?", asked him that much surprised the girl before him,

"So they've told you?", replied the blonde, which only responded by a nod from the sandy-blonde haired younger boy,

"I'm sorry Nee-chan, if only I were stronger that time…", said him after a moment of silence between them,

"Why'd you have to say sorry…I would never blame on you anyway", the blonde said as she came closer to her dear cousin,

"Look, how much you have grown up since the last time..?" said her in a smile, as an effort to break the ice down,

"Time passed Nee-chan..", replied Shalnark, much to her surprised because he seems like have grown into a young gentleman, unlike the last time she saw him when was just a barely childish kid who wants an adventure that she never allows him to do so, and she's also still a little arrogant big sister who always told him what to do and keep her eyes of him like every second count.

* * *

><p>Then comes the early afternoon when the school ends, all the students were spreading like a bunch of ants, all the way to home.<p>

Kurapika was also one of the students who's home early since she has no other activity and hasn't join any clubs yet, she walks home alone, saying that she wants to go back to Nostrade's Manor and asked for her resign to her boss, Light Nostrade.

She walks down happily as she remembers every little delighted moment she had encountered with since last night, when her guardian decided to pull herself back and leave her alone to enjoy her life, and the excitement of herself when she wakes up in the morning as herself, wearing her favorite pajamas and was getting too excited that she forgets her role as Angela,

_oh my God_, she cursed herself by the time she remembered it. She was supposed to be Angela, and not reveal her true self in public,

_what if Neon sees.._, she thought worriedly as she slow her pace down, cursing herself for the too much excitement that possibly killed her now,

_oh God please don't let her know_, she plead in her heart, as she knows whom she'll dealing with, and a thought was crossed her mind,

_should I called him_, she asked her mind and was received the answers from her own self,

_no, he's out of this_, she noted mentally to not seek for somebody's help and do the fight her own,

_you're a strong girl Kurapika, and you have to remember it_, she encourage herself during her steps towards the Nostrade's manor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Blatchford's mansion, Chrollo couldn't feel better than what he feel at the moment, with Kurapika's return, he knows that it'll be the best day after the hellish path that have been through in the past.<p>

As he watching his brother from his place, Mocha could also found his relieved, knowing that it's finally over.

Then he decided to walks slowly to his brother's side,

"It's good to see her again, isn't it?", asked the little raven haired kid as to started the conversations between them,

"Never been better", replied his brother rather cheerfully in his manly persona, which amazed Mocha, known that his brother never lose a control of himself even when he's happy like in a paradise.

"Anyway, brother-", asked Mocha suddenly as he broke upon the atmosphere around them,

"Yes Mocha, what is it?", replied him, in a gentle tone as he knows Mocha had shown his concerns,

"You're not going to be too busy about her and left me alone, wouldn't you?", he finally uttered his concerns over the jealousy inside him, this left his brother to smile in amusement,

"There is no way that's going to happen Mocha, I promise", replied him as to assured his little brother, which somehow reminds him about those days when he was the one in Mocha's position, but it was to his little brother though, the time when he still the only child and about to have a little brother, but now that he has been through with it, he knows that Mocha will be too someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Sorry for very late updates oTL I was in the middle of college new term, and it almost drained all my inspirations and energy I'm terribly sorry oTL and my last words, **DO NOT LEAVE THIS PAGE WITHOUT A REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sunshine**

* * *

><p>The sun started to rise up on the early morning after the heavy rain last night, the colors of the skies appears tinge in blue, it was then the sunlight reach the room on the Blatchford's household, especially on a room that owned by a little raven haired kid called Mocha.<p>

However, it's not even wake the room's owner up, since his still found himself in the dream realm of something.

_Why am I here?_, he asked himself curiously while locking his peripheral visions on the scenery, it was a total dark out there and there's nothing to call out to, his feet doesn't step on anything, he felt somehow floating on that darkness flood, and there is no one out there to looked up to either, it was freakingly outrageous and was completely silent,

_this was look like a scene preparations, but scene of what? I wonder…_, remarked him as his memory remind him of what happen a long time ago, when the same dream occurs and followed by something bad, like a darkness that followed by nightmares, and it's somewhat scared him,

because he knows that something bad is going to be happened around him in the reality but he still can't figured that out without following this realm, but, he also realize that in the reality it almost time to get ready for school, which turn his mood down completely.

* * *

><p>And just a little shook up from the elder raven haired young man which none other than Mocha's own brother, he managed to wake up even he felt seriously furious,<p>

"Ukh, Brother, why'd you have to wake me up?", asked the said kid grumpily, as if he was a child that was waken up by his father in the middle of the night when he should have been sleeping,

"It's about time to school, Mocha, why'd you asked?", said Chrollo firmly as he got confused of why is his brother seems to have something within his sleep,

"I have a dream about something's bad, and I've just about to see who is it if you're not waking me up", said Mocha, pouted childishly on his older brother, Chrollo only gave a smile to this and began to stroking his brother's hair,

"Sorry about that, Mocha, I don't know", he said gently while still stroking on his brother's hair, Mocha then decided to looking back at his older brother innocently, before he gave him a big grin on his baby-face,

"You're sorry accepted brother", said him proudly at his big brother.

The two brothers then preparing themselves for today's school, and was having a breakfast at the time. Mocha, still haunted by his last nightmare, decided to spoke up upon breaking the silence between them,

"Brother-", said him hesitantly, which grant a quizzical look from his big brother,

"What is it, Mocha?", asked him calmly, his minds began to wonder of where would the conversation go, Mocha seemed surprised a little but he manage to settle it within himself and hold it back,

"Nothing, Oh-", said him surprised as he sees his own watch,

"We got to hurry! School's started soon!", exclaimed him along with another big cheerful grin, makes Chrollo felt somehow more confused,

_there must be something wrong that he still won't let me know, judging by his act_, he thought as he let himself followed Mocha's scenario, as if he knows that Mocha will surely told him after things settled.

* * *

><p>However, the thought were never out of his mind the whole day, and as for Kurapika, seen her boyfriend under such an expression worried her a little bit, but it wasn't easy for her to react since she's in the same class with Neon who appears to still knowing her as Angela,<p>

_it seemed to me that Mr. Nostrade haven't informed Neon yet, that I'm not her actual cousin_, she thought as she seen Neon's looking at her through her edge of eyes, she likes giving her some kind of silent why-are-you-looking-at-him to her, thrilled her inside somehow,

_can it just over?_, she asked her own mind, but it sounds like no one will answer so far.

So as soon as the lunch break's bell ringing, Kurapika stand out of her desk, spun on her heels to get to see Chrollo, which is still lingered with some kind of confusion and worry as she can see in those abysmal orbs, so she decided to step towards him, even when the thought of what will Neon do still clouding her mind.

"Is everything's okay?", she asked him with a little worrying tone over her delicate voice, on the other hand, Chrollo, haven't asked with such a tone from that one person for such a time, shuddered a moment before he could gain his self control back,

"It's just..nothing, don't worry", said him unconfidently, which was granted by a interrogating stare by the blonde girl in front of him, but, knowing what kind of person he is, she decided to withdraw from the topic and started a new one,

"It's okay, let's go the cafeteria, shall we?", said the blonde cheerily, which granted by a smile from her boyfriend,

"It's really good, seeing you back in this way", uttered him to the girl whose her face was getting hotter, she's blushed much and pull out an awkward smile shyly,

"You…you don't have to say that too-", said the blonde shyly after realizing her too-cheerful-manner that makes her looks childish on his eyes, but things were beyond her own control right now, she just know him for being undeniably down and she wants to cheered him up a little bit, though she's getting quite embarrassed for acting so childishly, but looking at his brighter looks, she gave him an angelic smile,

"Though it seems like I'm just embarrassed myself, you smiled at least", said her in a girlish tone in her voice,

"Thank you, Princess", replied him gently at the blonde girl,

"Don't mention it", she respond back.

* * *

><p>It was later at the moment when the school's over, Chrollo and Kurapika had experience their walking home together like they used to do when they were little, however, it's not exactly walking home together, it's obviously driving home together.<p>

"It's been a very long time since the last time we're going home together", said the blonde casually as to started the conversation,

"It is, but the last time we're going home with my father's car, and now it's mine", replied him playfully,

"Oh yes, speak about your father, you're no longer lived with him, do you?", asked the blonde as she started to remember that years back, it's not that his parents die together, it's just his mother's death,

"Indeed", said him shortly with his eyes still locked to the road they're passing,

"Why is-", she's about to asked him curiously, but he was cut it off, "You're no longer work for Nostrade, do you?", asked him while cutting her sentence off, which was irritated her but she let it be since she knows the objection of this question,

"Yes, I've just resign yesterday", answered her shortly as she do think that there is nothing to explain of beside that,

"Good, so we can go for a walk a little", he said as he drove his car to another direction,

"Where would it be?", asked the blonde girl seriously, she really got no idea of what was on his mind,

"My place, then I'll drive you to Shal's home before midnight", replied him deadpan,

"I think you still haven't change", she said playfully as she started to get the reason behind his offer,

"Which is?", asked him back,

"You want me to cook for the dinner", she said giggly, "By the way-", a sudden fact has drove its path to her mind,

"By your place you don't mean for your Spider's place do you?", she asked him interrogatively,

"No, if it's your cook I want to have it for myself", claimed him,

"Selfish", said the girl harshly,

"I'm not sharing my blonde", replied him proudly, which completely shut her down.

But as they got on his house there is someone fight's on the garden, near to the gate.

It was Mocha and another person that looked like him but was taller, felt curious, Chrollo and Kurapika gets of the car and headed to the house gate immediately,

"What's happening here?", said the Spider's head under his Danchou's persona,

"Brother, I am Mocha, and his the imposter of me", exclaimed the two look-a-like boy in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_: **DO NOT LEAVE THIS PAGE WITHOUT A REVIEW Please respect me by reviewing this story, thank you ^o^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Twisted Times**

* * *

><p>"So, who's who?", said Chrollo finally after having a serious attempt to split the two and keep them until they're in the house, as the only some-kind-of-outsider, Kurapika remain silent on her place, a seat next to her boyfriend of course,<p>

"I am Mocha", claimed the one whose shorter,

"No, I am", said the taller one, then the two began to throw a sharp glance towards each other, upon seeing this, Chrollo only gave a heavy sigh,

"Cut it out, both of you!", blurt him at last, somehow, the fight between the two had seriously troubled him,

"Sorry", said the two little raven haired kid, bowed their head down in unison also.

Then it all went silent, the four of them, whose now seated nicely in the living room, had decided to play quietly, but the remained silence was later broke by the voice of the only female, which is not a lady like one though,

"I'll be on the kitchen if you needed me", said her a while before she's left to the kitchen literally, and the rest young men were still composed at their own seat, haven't seen anyone's voice since she's left.

"Okay, now who can explain first?", said or rather asked him deadpan, there is a deadly serious tone in his voice, as if he was terribly annoyed by the two which kind of worried him since morning,

"Me first!", exclaimed the two little kid while raising their hands, but it surely make him tired,

"Okay, let started with you", he's pointed at the taller one, which he suspect as 'not' his brother.

The taller one however, doesn't seem to have a word to say, he's just glancing at the shorter one and the two remain silent for a while, until the shorter one started to stand up,

"Well, honestly, he's your brother and I..-", he stops at the critical part, which grant by a questionable look from the raven haired young man.

Kurapika, as the one who only listen to the whole conversation from her spot at the kitchen, realize that the food she had cooked is done and ready to be served, so she didn't waste any of her time, and curiosity, by served it as quick as she can and getting back to her seat next to Chrollo,

"Dinner's ready", said her while taking the dinner to the table and put it on,

"Let's have the dinner first, I'm starving", continued the shorter Mocha as he looks as if he wants to put the subject away a little,

"Okay then, but you're going to explain what you're about to say once we're done", said the Spider head seriously.

* * *

><p>With four of them having dinner that time, the blonde girl felt somehow hoping that someday, this kind of moment will happen again, she smiled charmingly and caught the Spider's head attentions, making him throw a confused glance towards his girlfriend,<p>

"What did you smiled at?", asked him with such gentle mocking tone, that was quite felt by the blonde,

"Did you always have to make a fun out of me?", snapped her as she felt like he was having fun at her expenses,

"Perhaps I am, considered you always a fun to watch on", replied him mockingly, that really makes her throw a death glare at him,

"It is nice-", a sudden voice comes from the little raven haired kid, the shorter one,

"What nice?", asked Kurapika kindly, the somewhat sensation inside her create a motherly tone one her way of asking, instead the one she always used lately,

"Seeing the two of you…like this", continued him in a croaked tone, as if he's about to cried, and was confused the two which had a little catfight just then, encouraged by her motherly-instinct, she stood up and get closer to the little fragile kid, and gave him a hug, which lead him to cry on her,

"Mommy-", he sobbed in her motherly hug, which thrown the other Mocha, Chrollo, and also Kurapika herself in a deep shock,

"Wh…what do you mean?", asked Kurapika in between a shock and kindly tone, realize what he unplanned speech, Mocha quickly make it up,

"I..wh..I mean…ukh..", the little boy decided to give up, he's not good at reasoning in such a situation,

"He is the Mocha who's belong to be here, my uncle", sobbed the little kid while pointing to the taller Mocha,

"I make him lost when he was ten, because I want to be with daddy", he spoiled childishly,

"And by that I suppose you don't mind to share your story, isn't it?", replied Chrollo as he heard Mocha's short explanation,

"Ukh..okay", he said surrender.

* * *

><p>Mocha has seated himself nicely on the living room again, along with the taller Mocha, Chrollo and also Kurapika; he gave a heavy sigh before starting his narrative.<p>

_He was there behind the door in his own room, on the same house as they're seated now, his little hands were grabbing a picture of a family, droplets by droplets of tears running through the small framed picture, held by a little raven haired child with a pair of aquamarine's eyes, his mouth keeps murmuring about his mother and father._

* * *

><p><em> A few hours before, everything is very nice; nothing was just as its plans as a blonde haired woman sits near the fireplace, with her little boy sleeping on her lap. <em>

_Both of them were waiting for a person to come home, the father._

_ "Mommy, when will daddy's home?", asked the little child innocently, his eyes started to filled with the warm liquid they called tears, _

_"Daddy's will be home for dinner sweetheart, don't worry", said the blonde woman kindly as she stroking on her child's hair softly, even the tone in her voice couldn't hide the worry she had felt inside, knowing that her husband was somewhere out there, and the promised come back day had passed so late. _

_It was a late September night; she was so worried about them, her husband and cousin, especially when the rumor has it, that the Spider's were successfully terminated. _

_But at least she needs to be strong, by not cried heavily even though she wanted it so badly bad._

_ The little child then decided to play a guess game with his mother, _

_"Mommy, why did you name me Mocha, it was my uncle's name right?", he asked cheerily before he wake himself up from the lap of his mother, _

_"Well, you were named after him because you look so much like him", answered her giggly, the atmosphere around them was getting brighter as the game continues on, _

_"Isn't his eyes were darker than mines?", he said innocently, _

_"Indeed, because your eyes were mines", replied his mother calmly, and both of them started to play tickled as the next second count, but was stop when the little child said, _

_"Mommy, who's there? He's not like daddy or his friends", which makes the blonde woman turn to the place and saw someone looking at them through the window, _

_"Mocha, go to your room", said her deadpan to her little boy, knowing the serious tone on his mother's voice Mocha only gave her a nod and head straight to his room upstairs, and was accidentally saw one of his father's stolen items, which said that it could bring one to the past to change it, but, it could only work for twice, one departure and one return, so once used for passing and return, it'll be break into pieces. _

_The desire to have his joyful time like the time he used to makes Mocha had a bold decision to go back in the past, and stay with his parents, no matter what age they were._

* * *

><p>"So, you're our child in the future who came here to have a time like this", said Kurapika in a half believe way,<p>

"Indeed, I'm so sorry for causing trouble to you, uncle", replied the little boy,

"Something bothers me, who did you see, Mocha?", said Chrollo curiously, the story that was told by Mocha was really bothers him to know who'll going to endangered his family in the future, but a second after his throwing a playful glance at his girlfriend,

"We we married in your story, am I correct?", he continued before waiting for Mocha's answers, responding this, Mocha gave a nod,

"My parents were both of you, and the one I saw was-"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Dear readers, it was so much fun writing on this third installment, and I am so sad to say that this was the end of it, I'm very sorry if there is a typo or every grammar mistakes in this whole part of Soaring Star. Anyway, this last chapter was actually the introduction to the next installment, hope you can enjoy it as much as I am during the writing process, also **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE, okay! ^-^ **


End file.
